gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Writers' Assembly
The Writer's Assembly is a group of the best writers on the players wikia. This was created by King John Breasly (User:John Breasly) and Jack Swordmenace (User:Countpr). It was created as a way to show the wikia who the best of the best writers were. After a unanimous descision, they decided to include Captain Shadow Sail (User:CaptainShadow11) and Richard Goldvane (User:Captaingoldvane2) as founders, since they are two of the best adminstrative writers. How To Join You want to become one of us? Well, first, you must send EACH founder (listed above) a link to your work on this or another wikia. Your work MUST BE ORIGINAL or it's an automatic disqualification. The founders will then discuss IN GAME (so they can't be overheard) whether you can join or not. At least three founders must agree. If it is two and two, a vote will be held for the members on whether or not you can join. We hope you become one of us! Members *User:John Breasly ~ Founder *User:Countpr ~ Founder *User:CaptainShadow11 ~ Founder *User:Captaingoldvane2 ~ Founder *User:Captain Crimson ~ Member -- High Council *User:Capt. Skull X ~ Member -- The Adventures of Capt. Skull X *User:Matthew Darkskull ~ Member -- King Matthew Darkskull *User:Nicholas Nikolai ~ Member -- The Story of Nicholas Nikolai *User:Jack Pistol ~ Member -- The Mystery of The Stolen Design *User:Prince Edgar Wildrat of England ~ Member -- The Mystery of The Stolen Design *User:GenLawrence ~ Member -- The Journey of the Leviathan Articles of Work Here's a list of some of the most treasured articles of members' work on this wikia. #The Goldvane Trilogy ~ Written by Richard Goldvane (User:Captaingoldvane2), this story is truly an epic! #Jack Daggermenace ~ Written by Captain Shadow Sail (User:CaptainShadow11), this story describes Shaodw's very first pirate made! #King Shadow Sail ~ Written by Captain Shadow Sail (User:CaptainShadow11), this story describes Shadow's main pirate. #El Fantasma ~ Written by Richard Goldvane (User:Captaingoldvane2), this evil ghost was the first mate of El Patron after Foulberto Smasho commited mutiny. #British Parliament ~ Written by Jack Swordmenace (User:Countpr), this is one of the most successful governments on the wikia! #Vang's Legacy (Quest) ~ Written by King John Breasly (User:John Breasly), this is a very large quest done to recover Sword of the Golden Dragon from the mighty Jing Vang! #The Death of Jack Swordmenace ~ Written by Jack Swordmenace (User:Countpr), this story says it in the title! #What If: Jack Swordmenace Never Left The EITC? ~ Written by King John Breasly (User:John Breasly), this is a What If about another member, Jack Swordmenace, and what if he never left the EITC. #International Trading Bank ~ Written by Captain Shadow Sail (User:CaptainShadow11), this is a bank created to replace the International Bank of Business and Credit, who claimed bankruptcy. #The Interpol ~ Written by Captain Shadow Sail (User:CaptainShadow11) and Jeremiah Stormwash (User:Bator.hos), this is the security company of the International Trading Bank; Interpol dounded by Jerry. #The 1st User's Assembly ~ Written by Jack Swordmenace (User:Countpr), it was used to bring peace to this warring wikia! #Johnathan Juryrig ~ Written by Richard Goldvane (User:Captaingoldvane2), this is the story of a young mans journey. #Caribbean Gazette ~ Written by several members, founded by Jeremiah Stormwash (User:Bator.hos), it is the first newspaper in the Caribbean. #High Council ~ Written by Jeremiah Stormwash (User:Bator.hos), this is a group of powerful men and women around the world. #The Adventures of Capt. Skull X ~ Written by Capt. Skull X (User:Capt. Skull X), this is a thrilling book of his adventures in the Caribbean! #The EITC Warring Period ~ Written by King John Breasly (User:John Breasly), this recounts the history of the EITC in the Caribbean. Discussion Follow this link to the discussion page: Talk:The Writers' Assembly Category:Governments Category:POTCO Category:Role-Play